


The Lords Maker

by TheDevilsAngel



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Action/Adventure, BDSM, F/M, Romance, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsAngel/pseuds/TheDevilsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina O'Connor is an 18-year-old University student waiting for an adventure. Steve Leonard is in the fledgling stage of taking control of the Vampaneze. His boyish charm makes her giggle but it does nothing to command the respect of the Vampaneze. If Katrina decides to stay with Steve she's going to need to make some changes... for both their sakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are some people you just shouldn’t fall in love with….

18-year-old university student Katrina never really felt like she belonged in this world, she felt out of time. A hopeless romantic she held out for that one adventure to come along that would change her life forever. The one man she was destined to be with to sweep her off her feet. 

‘What am I doing?’ Kat thought to herself as she leant over her balcony one autumn night. This wasn’t the first night she’d asked herself that and it wasn’t the first night she’d failed to come up with an answer. ‘This is supposed to be the time of my life!’ The truth was though University was making her depressed. It was the lack of funds that had stopped her from taking a gap year and travelling the world and the same thing was stopping her from leaving uni now. ‘With no job things don’t look set to change.’ The balcony was Kat’s calm space. It backed on to the surrounding forest with the nearest tree within arms reach. The chance of escape was tantalisingly close and the drop to the ground perilously dangerous. A metaphor for her life she supposed. It would be easy to leave uni but she had no doubt she would crash and burn without the stability it provided. ‘And the money don’t forget’ She got $150 a week for her student allowance and every week it seemed to disappear. 

Sighing in resignation Kat turned to go inside but stopped suddenly when she heard a noise behind her. Turning slowly, she reached for the stick she kept by the balcony doors for just such an occasion. 

“You bastard. You never learn.” 

Although the forest blocked the moon's light Kat knew he was behind her so she prepared for the swing. She tensed her shoulders, flexed her wrists and swung letting her body weight propel her around. The thunk as the stick made contact with her target gave Kat instant satisfaction. A squeal ripped through the night air as the possum recoiled and fell off the balcony crashing loudly in the undergrowth below. 

“Well, I did warn you.” She called into the darkness. 

The bloody thing had been making frequent visits late at night and hissing outside her window, winding the dog up. She wasn't too modest to admit it took some guts to take one of those on. Their massive claws posed a serious danger to anything that took them on. It was common that once they made contact with a dog or person they wouldn't let go until they were killed. Kat closed the balcony doors on the squealing possum and slid the curtains back into place. 

She sighed as she stripped off her clothes. Pausing for a minute in front of the mirror she admired herself in her black underwear. They weren’t fancy just a plain pair of panties and a lace covered bra. Kat would have killed for some sexy red lingerie but a classy red was so hard to find these days. 

She probably shouldn’t have eaten all the chocolate she had been recently but the stress of uni and her monthly cravings had been getting the better of her impulse control. Her hourglass figure was, theoretically, beautifully defined. With an elegant waist, generous hips and a curvaceous bottom she would have been the perfect size in the 50’s. Admittedly her breasts were a cup size too small. A simple a modest B-cup she often felt her breasts left her wanting. A D-cup would be ideal but hardly practical. Zara had a D-cup and she couldn’t wait to get a breast reduction. The back pain and ill-fitting clothing were too much hassle apparently. Kat stroked her tummy which was already rounding and a wave of something undefinable rolled through her. She wanted a child there was no question about that but after what happened 6 years ago, she was terrified of starting again. 

Kat sighed and stroked her thighs. The cellulite was making a comeback big time. Since the second term of uni started her eating patterns had gone way out of whack. Now she often bought food rather than making her own for the sake of convenience. It was a habit she needed to kick she knew. 

Despite these flaws Kat still loved her body. Her rolling tummy was comforting to hold when she slept and the curves she’d struggled with during puberty now enhanced her feminine appearance, something she was determined to maintain. “I’m doing alright.” She thought to herself. She’d spent too many years as a young teenager hating her appearance to bother with that now. 

Walking back towards her bed she reached out to turn off the overhead lights when a thump on her balcony made her stop. It sounded like a cat leaping from the handrail onto the floor meaning it was probably a possum. Groaning she flicked off the lights so the reflection wouldn’t hinder her view out of the window and marched determinedly across the room. She peeled the curtain back and pressed her head against the glass trying to see where the damned thing was. If it was still on the balcony it would be too dangerous to go outside. Seeing nothing she cracked the door open a tiny bit and stuck her head out. There were no sounds from outside and nothing hunched on the ground. Kat moaned slightly as the cooling evening air wafted against her also bare body and stepped further out onto the balcony. It was unusually warm for this time of year and it was gloriously sensual.

She pressed her back against the handrail and tipped her head back to look at the stars shining through the trees. The night scared but also exhilarated her, something it had done since she was a child. As the cold began to creep around her Kat pushed herself forwards and yawned. She raised a hand to cover her mouth but another hand cupped her mouth instead making her jump. A firm hand wrapped around her waist and pressed her body back into figure behind her. She stayed deadly still trying to figure out what they were going to do next. Hot breath assaulted her neck as the person behind her brought their lips to her ear.

A deep male voice whispered behind her. “My my what a fast heart you have!” 

Well, at least she knew it was a man behind her. Her choice of places to hit in her escape multiplied. The hand around her waist began to stroke her side slowly making her want to moan as the tingling sensation spread throughout her body. Instead, she bit him. Hard. 

“Bloody hell!” Her attacker cried as he pulled his hand away. 

She spun and brought her knee up planting it squarely where his crotch had been just moments before. As she swung her head looking for him he grabbed her roughly from behind and shoved her against the handrail crushing the air out of her. He laughed then and like a child she felt her temper flare. 

“Get the fuck off me!” She ground out between clenched teeth. 

“Oh you are a bad girl aren’t you.” He mocked. “Do you know what I do to bad girls?”  
Kat brought her elbow up to his cheek then but he caught her attempt and pinned her arms at her sides. 

“My dear you really shouldn’t do that you know.”

His lips feathered her neck as he reached one hand up to stroke her spine. She couldn’t help the involuntary shiver that ran through her body. In another attempt to free herself she drove her bum back into her assailant hoping to knock him backwards. He groaned behind her but not in the way she had anticipated. 

“Do that one more time Darling and you’ll be in big trouble.” As he said this he pushed his body up against hers until she was sandwiched between him and the handrail. 

Against her better judgement, Kat found herself asking, 

“Why?” 

His response had her shaking but not in fear.

“I’ve been watching you for a week now and you are something else I’ll tell you that. You certainly know how to leave a man breathless.”

“Perv!” She retorted.

He laughed again but this time, it sounded more genuine. 

“Probably, but only for you Darling.” 

It occurred to her then that she wasn’t scared. Her assaults had all been automatic not done out of fear. She wasn’t scared of this man she just wanted to know who the hell he was and why he was on her balcony. Kat relaxed then, a motion he clearly didn’t miss. 

“What’s wrong?” He demanded turning her to face him. 

“Who are you?” 

She looked into his eyes then. She never could look a stranger in the eye but he didn’t feel like a stranger. She couldn’t see much of his face as the moonlight was scarce but his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. 

“Steve.” He said simply. 

“Steve?!” she asked incredulously.

Steve pulled back then and tightened his grip on her arms. 

“What’s wrong with Steve?!” He demanded. He sounded hurt, insulted. 

“I’m sorry!” She giggled “I just didn’t expect a night-time assailant to be called Steve!”

His grip loosened then as he whispered, “Well not many people would hire me for a day job with a name like ‘Blood Drainer’ or ‘Razor Dog’ would they?”

Kat could hear the laughter in his voice as he said that. “What kind of gangs have you been hanging out with to think of those names, Steve?” 

She couldn’t help the laughter that infused the words. There was something playful about this man, whoever he was and she rather enjoyed it. 

“Hang on a minute!” He cried. “You’re supposed to be scared of me!” 

Lifting her chin in defiance Kat fixed him with a gaze and announced, “Well I’m not.” 

It was then that Steve kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t gentle his kiss. It was rough and hot and passionate. Steve kissed her like his life depended on it and lord help her she kissed him back just as deeply. His hands fell from her wrists and cupped her thighs, lifting her up until she was sitting on the wooden handrail. Her hands wound their way into his hair as she tightened her legs around his waist drawing him closer. Steve slipped a hand down between them and slowly stroked the outside of her panties causing Kat to moan longingly against their lips. Steve only gripped her tighter in response. He broke the kiss then and rested his forehead against hers. 

“By the Gods.” He sighed and then he vanished.

The action was so fast it took Kat a moment to realise what had happened. She wobbled precariously on the handrail and then the embarrassment set in. What had she done? Well that was a stupid question she knew exactly what she’d done. She’d kissed a strange man and let him caress her most intimate places in the middle of the night on her balcony. It was a bloody good thing her parents and brother were away for the week or she really would have been in trouble. She jumped down and peered around. There was no sign of Steve but then that didn’t tell her anything. He could be sitting in a tree one metre away and she would have no idea. But then why would he be sitting in a tree? 

“Oh I don’t bloody know!” 

Why had he come to her in the first place? Why hadn’t he killed her and left her bleeding body on the balcony for her parents to find in a week’s time. “Oh don’t be stupid the dog would find you by morning.” It was only then that Kat realised what she was doing. “Get a hold of yourself!” Shaking her head, she walked back inside on trembling legs, closed the door, closed the curtain, stripped off her underwear and scrambled into bed. Kat stayed awake for a long time with the same thought running around her head. “What the hell am I going to do now?” Before finally drifting off to sleep. 

Steve Leopard watched Katrina stumble back inside from his spot on the forest floor. He was far enough away so that she couldn’t see him but he was close enough that he could still hear her racing heart and confused ramblings as she wobbled on the handrail. He’d catch her if she fell but she doubted she would. The strength she’s shown when she tried to fight him demonstrated that she wasn’t accustomed to being clumsy like that. He listened until her heart slowed and her breathing deepened as she drifted off to sleep. The ache in his trousers had lessened in the time it had taken Kat to fall asleep. 

‘Oh Katrina’ He thought ‘What am I going to do with you?’ Turning away he walked back through the forest to the main road. 

What he’d done tonight was a mistake he knew that but Steve acted on impulse. He always had. Seeing her attack that possum tonight had given him a raging hard on almost instantly, something he wasn’t accustomed to these days. Women in general didn’t interest Steve, neither did men. They were boring simple creatures with no real motivation in life. They were scared easily and grew boring quickly. It was why he had watched Katrina these past few nights. He was waiting for her to get boring. She hadn’t though. Oh her life was most definitely boring there was no doubt about that. But she knew her life was boring and that’s what made her interesting. Katrina wanted adventure, she wanted danger and she wanted passion. That was obvious to Steve. It should have been obvious to anyone by the way she always kept her eyes open for something to happen. She was waiting. Steve was waiting too. His plan to trap Darren was a long way from completion and Steve was getting bored. Yes, the anticipation would excite him sometimes and he would have to go and kill something to release the excitement but the days and nights in between seemed to drag. 

Gannen was waiting for him in a tree by the main road. He dropped down when Steve drew near. There was no point getting annoyed at Gannen for following him. It was his job and Steve had learnt a long time ago that Gannen would not take no for an answer. 

“You can’t keep sneaking off every night!” Gannen barked. “We have work to do and none of it’s getting done while you’re away watching a human sleep!” 

Steve couldn’t tell which he disliked more. The way he said the word ‘human’ or the way he said ‘sleep’. Fortunately for him Steve didn’t need to decide. 

“You shut your mouth Gannen Harst before I cut out your tongue for speaking that way to your Lord!” He snapped turning on Gannen his rage boiling over into his fists. Gannen noticed the action and dipped his head. 

“Apologies my Lord.” Steve relaxed and turned away from Gannen and began walking down the road.

“What’s on the agenda tonight then? He asked Gannen. 

“Mr Tiny is waiting for you.” Gannen growled. Whenever Mr Tiny wasn’t around Gannen couldn’t speak of the man without distaste colouring his words. However, whenever Mr Tiny was around Gannen tended to get an awful lot quieter. 

“What does he want now?” Steve asked. Quite frankly Steve didn’t really care if he kept the small man waiting. There was in fact very little that Steve (Leopard) Leonard cared about.

“He says its business.” 

Steve sighed “It’s always business.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kat woke with a burning urge between her legs and wondered if the events of last night had just been a dream. The new bruises on her butt cheeks confirmed that last night had in fact been real. Five small bruises on each cheek reminded Kat of the passionate encounter she’d had. “Well you wanted adventure” she sighed leaning back on the pillow and stretching. “I guess this is the Universe giving you what you want.” There was a scratching at her door and she groaned. “Go away!” She thought. Instead she stood up and opened the door. Toby was waiting for her. Sitting to attention and wagging his tail like the hopelessly happy creature that he was. 

“Come on!” She sighed and he bolted into her room, immediately claiming her favourite spot on the bed. 

Kat staggered back to bed and tried to reclaim some of the stolen duvet. As she settled down to try and get back a few hours of sleep Toby nuzzled her arm and sniffed deeply. The growl that emitted from the dog’s mouth was alarming and totally foreign to her. 

“Oh good Lord you can smell Steve on me can’t you?!” 

Toby growled again and leapt off the bed giving her a withering look before stalking out of the room. 

“Even the dog thinks I’m a disgrace.” She sighed. “Maybe it’s a sign though. If the dog doesn’t like him he’s got to be bad. That dog loves everyone.” 

The desire to sleep warred with the desire to shower until eventually her stomach rumbled obscenely loudly and made up her mind for her. 

A bowl of hummus and a cup of tea later. Kat was crashed in front of her laptop watching God knows what on the internet in an attempt to take her mind off the growing deadlines. Well the growing deadlines and Steve. 

“Steve Oh Steve who are you?” She wondered aloud. 

“Well see that’s a funny question.” Said a voice behind her. She screamed.

“Calm down Darling it’s only me!” 

“Steve what the fuck are you doing here?!” 

Kat cried as she leapt up and clutched her towel closer to her chest. 

“What are you doing just wearing a towel on the internet?!” Steve retorted. “You never said what your day job name was….Sugar Tits.” 

She gaped at Steve then totally flabbergasted by what he’d just insinuated. 

“How dare you!” She cried, attempting to slap him across the face. 

He caught her hand easily. “Now Darling have you really learnt nothing from last night?” He growled as his eyes flashed dangerously. 

“Steve let go of me!” She gasped trying to tug her hand free of his grip.

“No.” He said simply as he pushed he up against the wall. “You’re mine. No one see’s this…” He loosened her towel and it dropped to the ground. “except for me.” He dipped his head then and drew a hardened nipple into his mouth. 

“Steve!” Kat gasped as her head fell back against the wall.”

The loud ringing of her phone jolted Kat awake and away from her dream. Rubbing Steve’s face out of her eyes with the backs of her hands she fumbled blindly for the phone before answering it on the final ring. 

“Hello?” Kat asked blearily 

“Hello!” called her mother from the other end of the line. 

“Hi Mum. How are you?” She asked sighing as she fell against the pillows. 

“Good thanks. Just checking to make sure you’re OK to pick us up from the airport tonight.” No matter how old Kat got her mother still babied her. 

“Yes Mum. I’ll pick you up at nine don’t worry.”

“See you then.” 

“Yup. Bye.” 

With that Kat dropped the phone and groaned into a pillow. Conversations with her mother had grown ever more practical these past few months what with Kat trying to get some independence in the house and her mother still wanting control over her life. They disagreed on almost everything these days. Rolling over the check the time Kat swore violently. Somehow she had managed to sleep the whole day away. How bloody wonderful. She wasn’t planning on studying anyway but she hadn’t wanted to sleep the whole day either. It was 5 O’clock now and she would need to be leaving at 8 to get to the airport for 9. Dinner and a general tidy up it was then. By the time Kat was dressed and ready to leave she was sick of the dog’s disapproval. His grumpy gaze followed her everywhere she went.

“At least I don’t shag strangers in the woods like you do!” The dog looked at her then and that’s when she realised. “Oh shit! I almost did shag a stranger in the woods!” 

The drive to and from the airport was uneventful aside from her father being pissed off at her brother the entire ride home. It seemed that the children and the parents were constantly at odds. Her brother was nearing puberty and she was on the home stretch trying to gain some independence. In both cases their parents weren’t helping the situation. Her mother was sick of the pair of them and couldn’t wait to get home and not have to be surrounded by bickering males. By the time they got home the tension was sliceable. Handing over the keys to her mother Kat opened the boot to get the bags out while the rest of them trooped inside. Grumbling. Just as Kat had the last suitcase heaved out of the back she heard a noise in the trees beyond. 

“Steve?” She called.

Stupid. Steve wasn’t there. Steve had probably high-tailed it after last night never to be seen again. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she turned back around to the bags. That’s when the blast hit her. 

Kat was thrown back against the car cracking her head against the rear windscreen. When she came to her house was on fire. The orange flames were fuzzy to her eyes and the world seemed to be ringing. Staggering to her feet and almost vomiting from the wave of pain and nausea that crashed over her Kat staggered forward a few steps. 

“No no no no no no no! Mum! Dad! Josh!” 

Her body began to fall and her legs continued to move until she was almost falling up the path to the house. When there was no response she called out in desperation for Toby. A strangled yelp reached her ears and in that moment the cry of help from her foolish dog was the only thing that kept her upright. Adrenaline surged though her as she fell through the front door and into the inferno. 

“Toby!” she called out “Toby!” 

When there was no response she screamed as much as her smoke burnt lungs would allow. 

“TOBY!” A bark from the lounge answered her. “Toby! I’m coming Toby!” 

Flames leapt around her and parts of the ceiling crashed down around her as she used the wall to propel herself forwards. The doors to the lounge were closed and the fire licked around the frame. She knew she shouldn’t open the doors that would only give more oxygen to the fire and make the whole situation worse. Toby changed her mind however. He was crouched down by a body on the ground. A body crushed by a fallen bean. A still and lifeless body. The heat from the lounge was intense it burnt her face as she surged forwards determined to reach Toby before the blaze did. She was too late. The inferno surged around Toby and the body on the ground before she could think of how to get them out. His screams of agony stabbed at her heart. Her loyal dog would stay with his family until the end. Forsaking his own safety for loyalty.

“TOBY!” She screamed and dived into the firestorm.


	4. Chapter 4

She was outside when she woke up. Outside and cold. Cold and wet and sore. She tried to move but the pain made her gasp. 

“Don’t move Sweetheart. Don’t move. It’s alright. I’ve got you.” 

That voice. She knew that voice from somewhere but she couldn’t remember where. It was a struggle to crack her eyes open but she did it. Her blue eyes met Steve’s red ones and all of a sudden the memories came flooding back and she sat up, not caring for the violent pain racking her body. 

“My family.” She croaked. Her voice sounded pitiful and she hated it. 

“Dead.” Steve said simply. There was no sadness in his eyes as he said it. It was simply a cold hard fact. Her family was dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

“What?!” She cried. 

“Your family is dead.” Steve said as though speaking to a child.

“Why didn’t you help them?!” She screamed at him. Kat threw herself at him then. She pounded her burnt hands against his chest. “Why did you let them die?!” Sobbing she collapsed into a heap in his lap. 

“There was nothing to do. They were dead by the time I got there.” He stood up then and let her flop painfully onto the ground her tears turning the ground to mud. 

“Why me? Why save me?” Her pitiful plea disgusted her but she couldn’t control anything right now. Steve ignored her question and stated simply. 

“You didn’t need them. No one needs family. Family just drags you down. Mine always did.” 

This time Kat could control what she did and she did it perfectly. She stood up and punched him in the face. This time Steve hadn’t stopped her attempt and later Kat would wish that he had, because the pain that rippled up her arm from the force of the blow breaking her hand eventually outweighed the satisfaction she got from seeing his bloodied face. 

“You bastard!” She spat. 

Someone else was at her side then. Another man with purple skin and the same red eyes Steve had. The monster. He dragged her away screaming and tied her to a nearby tree. She watched as Steve walked away into the forest. A full moon shone down on the clearing they were in illuminating the stream, she realised only now Steve must have been holding her in to ease her burns. The other man sat down next to her on the damp leaves littering the forest floor. They sat there is awkward silence for what seemed like a week. Kat for her part was refusing to talk to anyone as a form of stubborn protest. Gannen was trying to decide how Steve was going to kill him when he found out what he was about to say. Another minute passed before he broke the silence. 

“He held you, you know. He held your burnt body while he watched that fire consume your house. He likes watching things suffer. He kills things for fun and perfects torture techniques on animals. He relishes other peoples pain. But this time was different. He was the one who called the fire brigade you see. He was the one that dived in there to get you out. He was the one who insisted we bring the damned dog. He didn’t want you to have any unanswered questions when you woke up. He wanted you to know what happened. He watched them burn for you and he hated every second of it because he knew he would have to be the one to tell you your family was dead. He would have to be the one that saw your pain. He hated it because he knew it was his fault. If he hadn’t gone to see you every night, the Hunters never would have bothered with you. It’s because of him that your family is dead and he knows that. Normally he wouldn’t care. Normally he’d laugh while they burned. This time he didn’t. This time he cried. The Lord of the Vampaneze wept for your suffering.”

It took her a few minutes but eventually Kat connected with the bit of information most important to her. 

“Toby is alive?” She gasped. 

He turned to her then. “The dog?” He asked surprised.

“Yes the dog!” She urged.

“Oh he’s alive alright. Steve had me take him to a dog hospital and make up a story about a bonfire gone bad. Said I wasn’t to leave until he got the best treatment money could buy.” 

Gannen cocked his head then. “Is that really the most important bit of information you got from all that? That the dog’s alive?” Kat nodded then. Why wouldn’t her dog be the most important bit about that speech? Gannen laughed as he stood up and brushed the leaves off his clothes. “One day you might understand the significance of what I’ve just told you.”

As he turned his back on her she called out to him stopping him in his tracks. “What’s your name?” 

He didn’t turn back to answer her merely called dover his shoulder before continuing on his way. “Gannen Harst and don’t you forget it little lady.” 

”Little lady indeed!” She thought to to herself. 

 

Steve waited at the rocky outcrop for Gannen to catch up. He was foolish to believe he could get a moment to himself in this damn world. There were still three hours before dawn but Steve doubted that would give them enough time to find a suitable place to spend the day. He knew the other Vampaneze would disapprove of what he’d done but he didn’t care. He was their Lord and they would obey him regardless of what he’d done! He’d kill them all if they moved against Katrina. He knew that for certain. Steve realised then that he wouldn’t just kill for her, he’d protect her too. 

“What the fuck have I gotten in to?” He asked himself. 

“You could just kill her.” Gannen pointed out from behind him. Steve kicked himself at letting the Vampaneze sneak up behind him. That girl was fucking with his mind and he didn’t like it. 

“Drain her and leave her corpse in the forest. She’s dead weight.” Rage boiled up in Steve and he whirled around prepared to strike. “She’s messing with your mind! Don’t act like you haven’t noticed it!” Gannen yelled as he leapt out of the way of Steve’s flying fist. 

“Shut up!” Steve screamed. He flew at Gannen then with all his strength knocking the older man to the ground. Red was all that Steve saw as he pounded his fists into the face of the Vampaneze beneath him. “She’s mine!” Steve growled preparing to bring his bloodied hand down one final time but a voice stopped him. 

“Steve?” Kat called from her hiding place in the bushes. 

The furious half-Vampaneze spun. His chest heaved as he drew in lungful’s of air. Blood dripped thickly from his clenched hands. His eyes were alight and his smile made her feel sick. It was a nasty, horrible, gleeful smile. Full of malice and joy. Only a psychopath could mingle hatred and joy into that smile and in that moment Kat had never been more afraid. 

“Darling!” He called and she noticed then that Steve had little flecks of blood smattering his face, like freckles she thought. “Come to see the show?” His laughing voice made her want to run, run very far away and never look back. 

Maybe she should have done that, it was the logical thing to do after all. Her legs however propelled her forwards. 

“Steve?” She asked again. There was no resemblance of the man she’d met on her balcony. The man before her was a monster, he wasn’t Steve. Gannen groaned painfully and Steve kicked him. “Steve!” Kat gasped running over to Gannen’s prone form, crumpled in a pool of his own blood. Steve grabbed her arm before she could get to Gannen and held her in front of him pointing to the body on the ground. 

“You see that? I did that for you!” Kat struggled against his grip.

“I didn’t ask you to!” She cried. 

“He said we should leave you behind!” Steve screamed. 

“Why didn’t you?!”

They were yelling at each other now, physically only inches away from each other but in reality they were worlds apart. They were screaming to the part inside each other that would understand. The part inside them that would understand that no matter how different they were they couldn’t be without each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve fell to the ground. His knees hitting the rocks painfully. 

“Because I can’t.” He whispered. 

Kat’s heart broke watching Steve’s body rack as he sat crumpled at her feet. 

“I can’t leave you. I can’t let you go.” Kneeling down next to him she cupped his face in her hands. 

“Then don’t.” She said and then she kissed him.

The kiss was gentle at first. She coaxed her lips into moving with hers. Turning all of her grief and loss into love. All the energy she had she gave to Steve as their lips danced against each other. Steve lowered her onto the ground, climbing on top of her. He braced himself on his arms as he kissed her back. His fear and sadness gave way filling him with a lust so strong it took all he had in him to hold back. He would not take her now. She wasn’t ready and this wasn’t how he wanted it. This was desperate and needy. He would show her that he could be gentle, that he would care for her, protect her- a groan distracted him. Gannen. Oh shit. 

“Gannen!” Katrina cried. 

She pushed Steve off her ignoring his growl of protest and ran to the bloodied Vampaneze. 

“Oh Gannen I’m so sorry! Gannen this is all my fault.” She wailed as she cupped his face in her hands. 

Crimson blood stained his purple skin making him shiny under the moonlight. 

“Why are you apologising?!” Steve demanded. “You didn’t do this.” He stood behind her watching as she tried to wipe away some of the blood with her sleeve. 

“No Steve you did! Help me!” 

Kat attempted to pull Gannen into her lap but his massive frame did not lend itself to being moved. Steve bent down and roughly pushed her out of the way. 

“Steve!” She protested. 

“Shush. He’ll be fine.” With that Steve spat into his hand and wiped the liquid over Gannen’s face smearing the blood as he went. 

“Wha..” 

“Shush!” He growled not taking his eyes off the man beneath him.

As she watched Kat saw the gashes on Gannen’s face close and the swelling around his black eye dissipate. 

“So it’s true!” Kat sighed. Steve turned to her then and cocked his head. “I’ve read about vampires and werewolves and such but only once did I come across something mentioning healing spit.

“You.. you’ve read about Vampires?” Steve asked astonished. 

“Yes…” answered Kat hesitantly. A smile cracked Steve’s face then 

“Gods you just get better and better.” 

Confused by his comment Kat asked. “What are you Steve?” 

He laughed then “Why I am a Vampaneze darling!” He laughed again when her expression betrayed her confusion. “We have purple skin and red eyes and we drain the blood of the humans we drink from.” 

“Steve.” She said pointedly “You don’t have purple skin.” He frowned then 

“Well no. Not yet but I will!” 

“When?” “When I am turned into a full Vampaneze.” He said as though it was obvious. 

“So you’re what.. a…half-Vampaneze?” 

“Very good!” His smile was genuine this time and his eyes danced happily. 

“Steve?” She asked again. “Why haven’t you killed me?” 

“I don’t like barbeque.” He stated simply. 

“What?” he wasn’t making any sense. 

“You’re all burnt. You smell of fire and burnt meat. I like mine raw.” 

Oh. His laughter echoed off the mountains. 

“What’s so funny?” 

With a flash his eyes took on a dangerous gleam and he pulled her firmly up against him. He walked her to the edge of the outcrop and held her there. Her back pressed into hers. They stood like that for a minute before he put his lips to her ears and whispered 

“I could kill you, you know. I could kill you right now and nobody would know. I could hold you hear while I drain every last drop you’re your blood and nobody would stop me.”

His teeth grazed her neck and a part of her whimpered in pleasure. “Do you want me to?”

Oh there were so many things she wanted him to do right then. She wanted him to kiss her neck, her breasts, her thighs and God help her she wanted him to kiss her pussy. She wanted him to fuck her right her right now. She wanted him to make her his, to own her completely. She wanted him to bite her. Her clit throbbed between her legs and she desperately wanted to kiss him. 

“Darling.” Steve whispered “You’re heart is racing. I’d love to know what you’re thinking.”

“Oh Steve!” She moaned and pushed her butt back against his crotch. 

His groan against her neck sent vibrations right to her core and she would have given anything for his hand to slip down into her panties. 

“Shit. I’ve died and gone to Hell.” Groaned Gannen behind them. 

Steve’s hand tightened around her waist as he swore profusely against her earlobe. He turned them around to face his guard. 

“Finally!” Steve cried throwing his hands up in the air. “The sleeping beast finally wakes!”

“If you remember it wasn’t me who chose to fall asleep.” Gannen grumbled as he staggered to his feet. 

“Gannen!” Kat cried racing forward to help. Steve grabbed her around the waist and pressed her back into him. 

“Mine!” He growled against her throat fixing Gannen with a glare. The Vampaneze threw up his hands and sighed. 

“I meant no offence girl. I was simply stating the facts.” 

“What facts?”

“That you don’t belong here. I can control myself but some of the others wont be so understanding. You are a weak human who reeks of blood. You are hardly destined to be a party of our band.”

Steve lurched towards Gannen then but Kat stopped him. 

“Steve look at me.” Her command was ignored as Steve tried again to launch himself at Gannen. “Steve!” She grabbed his face then. “Look at me!” Eventually he did. “I’m. Not. Going. Anywhere. I promised.” 

His eyes were still burning red, flickering with anger but his posture relaxed and he opened his arms for her. “You’re mine.” He whispered into shoulder.

They travelled further into the forest as dawn approached. Kat knew of a cave about three kilometres North and with no where else to go the Vampaneze followed the human girl into the dark, damp forest.


	6. Chapter 6

“So when are we going to get Toby?” Kat asked over dinner/breakfast that night. 

They had spent the day sleeping in the bowels of the cave. Gannen had woken early to scout out their surroundings and to find food. Steve looked at her quizzically over his rabbit carcass. 

“She means the mutt.” Gannen filled in. 

“Oh.” Steve said. “I hadn’t thought about him. You still want him?”

Kat was taken aback by his question. “Yes I still want my dog!” 

“Shit.” Steve cursed under his breath. 

“What?!” She demanded. 

“It’s hard enough travelling with you. We can’t bring the dog along.” Gannen explained. 

“I’m not leaving him! He’ll get taken to the pound! They’ll put him down!” “Well we aren’t bringing him!” Steve insisted. 

“Yes!” Kat retorted. 

“No!” Both Gannen and Steve said in unison. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Steve sighed as he crouched outside the vet clinic. He’d known they’d have to get the mangy thing once Gannen had told her he’d survived. Not for the first time that night he cursed the Vampaneze. It had been hours since the clinic had closed but Steve still wanted to wait for the night to quiet properly. 

“I can’t believe you were going to leave him behind!” Whispered Kat. 

She had insisted on accompanying them, something Steve later realised was a sensible idea. She would be able to keep him calm as they made their escape. 

Gannen was keeping watch while Steve and Kat snuck into the building, got the dog and made a run for it. Steve had the window open in a heartbeat and clambered inside. He dropped onto the floor like a cat before motioning for Katrina to follow him. They crept through the reception and down the hallway to the cages. Kat stopped suddenly and tugged on Steve’s sleeve. 

“Let me go and get him. You stay here.” 

“Why?” Steve asked. 

“You smell funny. He doesn’t like it.” She informed him. 

“How does he know what I smell like?” He asked indignantly. 

“He smelt you on me after that night!” She hissed. Steve smiled and placed a hand around her waist nuzzling her neck. 

“Well then. At least I know I did a good job.” Kat’s cheeks heated and she pushed away from Steve heading down the hall. 

The hall was dark and Kat had to fumble her way down the wall. 

“Toby!” She hissed. 

A cat hissed back at her and a dog growled but there was no sound from Toby. 

“Toby!” She called slightly louder. A cage creaked as an animal stood up. The hard thunk of a tail hitting metal bars made Kat’s heart skip a beat. 

“Toby! Good boy. I’m coming!” A shaft of moonlight filtered though the window at the end of the hallway illuminating Toby’s white patches. 

“Good boy!” She called as she reached his cage. He growled low in his chest. “Good boy!”

There was a lead hanging from the top of the cage. Grabbing it Kat opened the door, feeling her way down his body until she found his collar. With the lead clipped and Toby shushed Kat hurriedly made her way back down the hall to Steve. She found Steve in the reception area bagging up bottles. 

“Steve!” She hissed walking back to the window they’d climbed through. “What are you doing?” 

With the last bottle in the bag Steve climbed out of the window and reached back in for the now growling Toby. “I looked up his treatment and got us some.” Seeming not to notice Toby’s obvious distaste for him Steve planted the dog on the ground outside before reaching back in for Kat. 

“Thank you!” Kat squeaked as Steve squeezed her bottom. “Let’s get going before someone notices.”

The three of them slunk away into the forest to collect Gannen. “How are we going to get back to the others?” Gannen asked Steve. “I can’t carry all three of you on my back and making trips is too costly.”

“We steal a car!” Kat whispered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I don’t know how to drive.” Steve said. 

“Well I do!” Kat imposed. “Now let’s go!” 

Steve watched her walk back towards town. He grinned. “I told you she’s good Gannen!” 

As the four of them reached the outskirts of town Kat took a right and slunk behind a car park. 

“What are you doing? There are loads of cars here!” 

“I don’t know how to hotwire a car so we are going to have to get the keys.” Steve and Gannen looked at her quizzically. 

“How do you plan on getting the keys?” Gannen asked. Kat waved at the building in front of them. 

“That’s a pub. It’s kicking out time. There will be drunks spilling out all over the place soon. We wait until one of them goes for their car, knock ‘em out, grab the keys and steal the car. They won’t remember much and will probably think they parked the car somewhere else when they wake up.” 

“By the God’s you’re good!” Steve laughed. 

“I try.” Kat shrugged. 

They didn’t have to wait long for drunks to start spilling out but very few of them actually had a car. Most left in groups with a non-drinker driving them. 

“Bloody sober drivers!” Kat cursed under her breath. 

“Things have come on a long way since my day.” Gannen sighed. “There’s no fights, no broken windows or cracked skulls. What do these people do all night?”

Kat sighed. “Spend far too much money to drink away their sorrows.” 

“Look!” Steve hissed. A very large man was stumbling out of the pub and towards the carpark. 

“Come on, come on.”

The man fell against a pick-up truck and fumbled in his pocket for several minutes. As soon as he brought out the keys Steve had the man pinned against the drivers door. 

“Nighty night.” He smiled and breathed deeply into the mans face. The drunk dropped like a stone. Kat, Toby and Gannen ran out towards the truck. 

“Shit it’s only got 3 seats!” Kat cried. 

“So?” Steve asked “There’s three of us.” 

“And Toby” She reminded him. 

“He can go in the back.” Steve said. 

“At this time of night? You must be joking. It’s freezing! Gannen he will just have to sit on your lap.” 

Gannen threw his hands up. “Absolutely not!” 

It was a cramped ride she had to admit but there wasn’t much she could do about it. They were speeding through the night sky towards the mountains. Steve wouldn’t give her directions. He only said they were going to Craggy Mountain. Of all the mountain the man could pick it had to be Craggy Mountain. The harshest, steepest, coldest and biggest pain in the arse to drive up mountain. Every so often Gannen would make a retching sound and Toby would growl at Steve. Between that and Steve stoking her inner thigh the entire time Kat was mightily relieved when Steve called a halt. 

“Get out. We walk from here on” Neither Kat nor Gannen was graceful in their decent from the cab. Kat was cramping all over the place, mostly from Steve’s pleasurable ministrations over the past three hours. Gannen was just desperate to get out of the ‘Hell Carriage’. Toby leapt down happy to be out in the fresh night air and away from Steve. 

“What about the truck?” Kat asked raising her hands over her head in an attempt to loosen some of the pain in her shoulders. 

“We don’t need it. Gannen!” He called. Gannen lumbered over and got behind the truck. 

“Wait!” Kat called. “If you’re going to push it over the edge then you’ll want the hand-break off.” She opened the door again and released the break letting Gannen push it over the edge. It rolled head over tail for a few metres before crashing against a boulder with a sickening crunch. 

“Come on everyone! This way to my house!” Steve called over his shoulder. Sighing Kat picked up the bag from the clinic and called Toby to her side. They set off together up the mountain side and towards a whole different sort of danger.


	7. Note from the Author

*************HI GUYS I DO HAVE MORE CHAPTERS ON THE GO BUT I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY ENJOYING IT. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE OR ANY COMMENTS ON THE WORK SO FAR PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I KNOW WE PROBABLY HAVE SOME SILENT READERS OUT THERE BUT PLEASE JUST A QUICK COMMENT TO LET ME KNOW YOU'RE INTERESTED. THANK YOU. SORRY FOR THE CAPS. NOT SORRY ENOUGH TO CHANGE THEM.**************


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING SOON~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Ok you lovely people reading this I've got something to say. I know I promised you a new chapter coming soon but try as I might I just can't get the story flowing again. I've lost all direction for where I want this to go and how I'm going to get it there. I'm considering doing some one shots and requests whether they be on Darren Shan or another story/fan base is up to those of you who send in your requests. I'm still going to be writing and who knows maybe one day I'll come back and re-visit this story but for now I'm signing this one off. I thought it was only fair to let you gorgeous readers know where I'm going with this. Maybe we shall be reunited in another story again......


End file.
